


Trap

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, hardcore-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji’s mere presence captivates everyone, even Tezuka who unknowingly has fallen to his sweet, honey trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trap

Tezuka wondered how he got into such situation. He was always careful, planning his next move carefully and never letting his guard down. Becoming the new teaching assistance for a prestigious school was just another step in his carefully planned career. He has such a bright future that he would never jeopardize it with such reckless behavior.

Yet, here he was, with the sly, brown haired man currently sucking him off in the middle of the night. Illuminated only by the pale moonlight that shined through the classroom’s window. Tezuka sighed and gently stroked the soft hair while the boy skillfully worked his tongue on the bespectacled man’s penis.

Fuji’s soft, red lips gently kissed the tip. It sent shivers to the stoic man despite knowing that same tantalizing lip was sucking another person just a couple of days ago. “It was all for fun”, claimed the brown haired man with his mysterious smile. He had invited another poor soul to his sweet, delicious trap.

The smaller man was indeed beautiful and he owned it. Fuji used his appearance to tease and captivates other for his amusement. The moment he opened his striking blue eyes, anyone would have fallen for him. Girls or boys, they all adored him. Even the teachers had their eyes on him. Everyone wanted a piece of Fuji, a piece of that delicate features and that mesmerizing smile.

The same smile that grin widely even when he was pinned to the ground and had his clothes ripped off by his own friends. Tezuka saw the boys one day, at the gym storage, afterschool. Their eyes quickly filled with lust when they saw the tantalizing view. The pale skin with small yet delicate nipples, slender waist and just the way Fuji’s chest rose softly, it was almost too much for them.

Despite the situation, Fuji kept his cool with that bright smile. He licked his lips, taunting them, when they spread that slender legs and plunged deep inside the tight entrance. That was when Fuji cried out in pain, tears flowed from that beautiful eyes as his friends, blinded by lust, took turns to violate the sensitive entrance and the small, delicate mouth.

Tezuka had stood there, in shock of the scene currently happening in front of him. He was about to stop them when he made eye contact with Fuji. The blue orbs, still in tears, stared right at him and rather than crying for help, the smaller boy smiled instead and dominant the scene.

The stoic man watched that brown haired boy seductively moved his hip to every thrust, causing the classmate to moaned louder in pleasure. Fuji also opened his mouth and purred out sweet sounds to stir the boys before pushing his captors down and rode him, while still keeping his gaze on Tezuka.

That soft, red lip then captured the mouth that was below him. Fuji kissed the boy deeply, moaning with every exchanged while moving his hips. The boy underneath him came soon after, filling Fuji’s inside with that warm white liquid.

They all took turns afterwards and Fuji’s blue orbs never left Tezuka. The boys quickly scattered afterwards, leaving Fuji alone in the gym storage, drenched in sweat and cum. His lewd hole opened and closed with every breath, leaking the white liquid. Flushed red, Fuji softly whispered to the stunned teacher that was still standing in the same spot - _“Did you enjoy the show, Tezuka-sensei?”_

Fuji was taunting him, seducing him like he seduced others when he decided to give Tezuka another show. With no shame, the brown haired man spread his legs again and using his long, delicate fingers, Fuji stroked himself and stretched his sensitive holes.

“Aaa… Aaa… Uhrgmmm….” Fuji moaned loudly as he rode his own fingers. The semen inside poured out every time he thrust into his own fingers. Tezuka saw the hole widen and easily devoured the three fingers. Fuji twisted his body seductively as he spread his legs wider, inviting Tezuka.

“Sensei~.” Moaned Fuji softly. The brown haired man continued to fuck himself, flicking the tip of his leaked penis. “Tezuka-sensei…~” Fuji moaned again, teasing the stoic man.

The blue orbs locked his gaze and continued to call out the teacher’s name until he finally came, sprouting cum all over the pale chest and thighs. Tezuka felt his pants tighten, his face flushed from watching such scene and it stirred up his insides. The bespectacled man quickly left, leaving Fuji alone on the floor to clean up.

Since then, like some enchantment, Fuji was always inside Tezuka’s mind. He could not stop watching the boy with that beautiful smile, moving around and seducing others like the previous incident was nothing. Deep inside him, Tezuka wanted to see that beautiful blue eyes begging for release as his slender legs spread wide and his insides filled and stretched to the brim. The stoic man wanted to hear his name escaped from that soft, red lips.

Maybe it was his fault in the end, when he decided to play the game with the boy, seducing the tantalizing young man. It was easy when the boy also had his eyes on him.

Tezuka continued to stroke the soft brown hair as the boy swallowed the teacher’s manhood. Fuji moved his head up and down, gagging in between, as he sucked the erect cock with skills that made Tezuka wonders how many times has Fuji done this to other people.

“Sensei…” Fuji moaned in between. His blue eyes shimmered against the low light. Knowing he was close, Tezuka held the boy’s head firmly and unloads deep inside the mouth. Fuji whimpered as his mouth was filled by the teacher’s thick semen.

“Swallow it.” Tezuka calmly ordered. The smaller boy easily complied and licked his lip clean after swallowing the whole thing.

“Thanks for the meal.” Replied Fuji teasingly, his face flushing red. “Should I take off my clothes now?” Fuji asked while slowly unbuttoning his white shirt from the top, revealing the shaped collarbone.

Tezuka swiftly took out the small remote control from his pocket and turned up the dial, causing the boy below him to squirm and cried out.

“AAaa!! AA! Urghmm..” Moaned Fuji as he twisted his body on the floor. “S-stop it… this is unfair!!” Protest the boy as he quickly unbuckled his pants in an effort to remove the toy when the vibrations increased rapidly.

“Se-sensei! Please.. Urghmm..!” Fuji moaned loudly, grabbing the teacher’s leg as he squirmed. His body tightens to the overwhelming sensation. Tezuka had calmly increased the toy to the highest setting. “I’m gonna come!!” Fuji yelled as the bullet vibrator hit his sensitive spot. He came soon after.

The stoic man saw the leaked pants afterwards with Fuji panting underneath him, holding his legs tightly. Tezuka stroked the soft hair again before turning off the vibrator.

“Sensei…” Whined the smaller boy in protest. “I came…” Fuji mewled softly. Tezuka felt the rush as he saw Fuji’s body twisting lewdly, begging for his next move.

“Take off your pants.” Ordered the stoic man and he watched the boy quickly removed his stained pants to reveal a wet laced panty that barely covered his private parts. Tezuka smirked when he saw the underwear, amazed at how obedient Fuji was, from inserting the toy deep inside his ass to wearing such things.

Tezuka used his feet to stroke the wet area causing Fuji to squirmed. “Lewd aren’t you?” Mocked the teacher as he continued to graze the wet bulge and turned on the vibrator again to low. “Wearing such things and having a vibrator inside your ass the whole day. You’re asking to be raped again, Fuji.” The stoic man continued, his penis started to throb again.

Fuji licked his lips and moaned sweetly as the bullet vibrators moved slowly inside him. “I’m just following orders, sensei…” Replied the smaller boy with a huge smile. He proceeded to spread his legs wider and pulled aside the flimsy fabric to reveal the anal plug filling the lewd hole. 

“I had this in case as well,” Fuji mewled softly before continuing, “and this… has been torturing me since morning.” The boy smiled deviously when he pulled up his shirts to show the two nipple clamps connected by chains. 

“Sensei…” Called Fuji seductively, teasing the bespectacled man. “Look how perky they are.” He added while pulling the chain together. Fuji moaned to the painful sensation. He waited too long for this moment.

Tezuka had to restrained himself from taking the boy there. The bespectacled man knew how sly the brown haired man could be and he would not be losing control here. The stoic man grazed the red lips and inserted two fingers roughly to the warm mouth. Fuji grunted to the sudden intrusion before sucking the fingers and heavily coated it with his saliva.

“Lean yourself against the front table.” Tezuka ordered again as he removed his fingers. Trails of saliva left Fuji’s mouth.

The smaller man stood up and did what the teacher told him to do. He intentionally raised his ass higher and thrust his hips against the table, hoping to mess the stoic man further. “Sensei…” Fuji called again. “Fuck me… hurry.”

Tezuka sighed at how lewd the boy was and decided to turn up the vibrators to high again. Fuji’s hip buckled when the toys moved rapidly inside him, pushing the sensitive lining. He was about to protest when Tezuka quickly captured that lip, kissing him hard, and pinned the smaller man to the teacher’s table at the front of the classroom.

Tezuka traced the soft, pale thighs before pulling the underwear down. Fuji squirmed in anticipation when the warm hand massages his buttocks and felt the anal plug slowly pulled out. He moaned when the plug widen his entrance before two fingers immediately replaced the device and spread his insides. Fuji moaned again when Tezuka found his sensitive spot and pushed it.

“Do you want me to pushed out the bullet, sensei?” Fuji asked teasingly. He felt the fingers grazed the rapidly vibrating toy. Tezuka responded immediately by removing his fingers and thrust his throbbing penis deep inside the tight hole.

“AAA!!!” Fuji yelped when the cock entered him forcefully, spreading his entrance. “Se-ssensei…!!” Yelped Fuji as Tezuka started to move, ignoring the smaller man’s cry and kept on hitting that sensitive spot.

“Urghmm…” Fuji squirmed when the penis bumped onto the bullet vibrator, sending it deep inside. After a few thrust, Fuji started to moan and moved his hips in rhythm to the stoic man. The nipples chain grazed against the table, filling the classroom with loud noises along with Fuji’s sweet cry.

“Aaa… AAAaa..AAA.” Moaned Fuji. The feminine underwear was now at the floor and his penis dripped with precum. Tezuka saw Fuji’s hand reached down to touch the throbbing erection and decided to turn Fuji around. Fuji cried out loud when Tezuka lifted his legs and plunged deep inside, grazing the bullet vibrator again before turning his body to face the stoic man. Tezuka held on to the knees and spread the boy wider as he kept on thrusting to the lewd hole.

Fuji’s face was now flushed red with sweat dripping from his face. He kept on moaning to every thrust and the perky nipples that were pinched by the clamp were begging to be pulled.

“Touch yourself.” Tezuka ordered shortly. Despite his calm tone, the stoic man was also flushed and filled with desire. Fuji mewled softly, happily obeying the stoic man. He played with the nipple chain before slowly tracing his abdomen to stroke himself. 

“Sensei…” He called out sweetly. “Harder… please.” Fuji begged with his mouth parted as he clenched his ass, drawing moans from the stoic man. Tezuka looked at that blue eyes and immediately fell into his trap. He grunted before increasing his pace and plunged deeper inside Fuji. Tezuka also pulled the nipple chain so hard that Fuji lounged forward.

“AAAA!!” The smaller man moaned loudly at the sensation. He also increased his pace in stroking the now wet penis. Watching those hazelnut eyes staring at him intensely while pleasuring himself greatly thrilled Fuji.

“Yo-you’re such a pervert, sensei.” Fuji couldn’t help teasing the teacher as he deliberately circled the tip of his penis and tighten his hole to stir up the other man. Tezuka grunted at the sensation. He was losing his control when he captured that sweet mouth again.

After a few more thrusts, they both came at the same time with Fuji calling out to other man and they remained in that position for a while. Fuji ended up hooking his legs around the muscular waist and held the teacher closer. The stoic man didn’t mind as he held Fuji closer, enjoying the warmth and breathing in the smell of Fuji’s hair.

When they finally stirred, the smaller boy moaned when Tezuka withdrew from the stretched hole slowly. Cum slowly poured out and the toy was still vibrating rapidly inside. Fuji was about to insert his fingers to get the bullet vibrator out when he saw Tezuka grabbed the discarded anal plug and plunged it inside him. Fuji moaned as the plug stretched his inside unexpectedly.

“Just in case right?” Tezuka replied sneakily when Fuji grunted in protest.

“Turn it off.” Fuji pleaded. He started to feel uncomfortable with the bullet vibrating deeply inside him. He felt the heat rising again every time he shifted his body. The plug pushed the inner lining every time he clenched his asshole.

Instead of following the request, Tezuka grabbed the lacey underwear that was on the floor and gently kissed the toned legs while dressing the smaller boy. Fuji mewled softly when he felt the warm hands caressing his body.

The stoic man then tossed the stained black pant to the boy and told him to get dress. Fuji moaned in protest, he felt unsatisfied especially with the toy still buzzing inside him.

“Sensei…” He pleaded again to the stoic man who was straightening his own crumpled shirt and fixing his woolen pants. Fuji wanted more, he has been waiting for this moment ever since he saw the stoic teacher. Maybe it was love at first sight even.

Fuji started to get dressed and Tezuka noticed the disappointment in his face. The stoic man gave a sound sigh before approaching the boy and gave him a chaste kiss.

“Not here,” He said, “My home.” The stoic man added quickly. He has fallen deeper than he imagined, especially when he saw that tantalizing blue eyes brightened and that soft red lips turned into a gleaming smile.

“But can you please turn it off though?” Fuji pleaded again as he put his arms around the stoic man and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well… I guess the rape by his friends thing wasn’t necessary but who wouldn't want to have a go with Fuji….  
> Fuji as a slut is the best as well.
> 
> Anyway this is another take on the student-teacher relationship (not in the role-play kind of way).
> 
> Hope you like it. Comment and kudos will be nice XD


End file.
